


The Preparation

by yeahbanging (lackapoosy)



Series: Cardboard Humvees and Water Pistols [1]
Category: Generation Kill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-28
Updated: 2011-10-28
Packaged: 2017-10-25 01:10:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/270033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lackapoosy/pseuds/yeahbanging
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Kindergarten AU. A brief introduction before shit gets a bit crazy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Preparation

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the fabulous Emily, and the rest of the team.

It was the end of August, and Brian Patterson was putting the finishing touches on his kindergarten classroom. It wasn’t as colourful or personal as he liked it to be yet, but all that would change once the children arrived and they started making things that he could decorate the walls with. He straightened the border on the display board nearest to his desk, and fixed it in place with a couple of staples. Brian taught at Matilda Kindergarten and Nursery, which was part of the larger Pendleton Elementary School, located in Oceanside, California. It was a relatively small school, just a few classes per grade, run by a man named Ferrando. Brian knew that it was fairly unusual for a man to be teaching young children, and he fielded a lot of questions from people he was introduced to, but he loved his job. He got a real sense of accomplishment when the kids in his care learned new words, or how to use the computers without breaking them. Brian had finally settled on the table arrangements for the classroom when Steven Lovell, a colleague of his who taught first grade, put his head around the door.

“Brian, how’s it going? Ready for the little bastards?” Steven said, grinning. Oh, so he’d obviously heard. It seemed the entire faculty had heard about what was coming Brian’s way in a little under a week. “You’ve got an interesting bunch this year, Patterson, that’s for sure.” He was practically rubbing his hands together in glee.

At the end of the previous year, the teachers in the nursery had been deciding which children should end up in which kindergarten class, and Brian had drawn the metaphorical short straw. There was a certain group of boys who, while they all got along like a house on fire for the most part, were a handful to say the least. They had pretty much all ended up in Brian’s class, but he supposed that he wouldn’t have been given them if the higher ups didn’t think he could cope. This knowledge didn’t stop him from experiencing a level of apprehension that he hadn’t felt in years. He would just have to make do and hope for the best.

Steven walked over to where Brian was dragging the last tiny desk into place, and clapped him on the back. “Don’t worry, you’ll be fine. Fancy a drink after you finish up?” he asked.

“Give me ten minutes, and I’ll meet you out front.” Brian replied. Steven walked out, and Brian spent the last few minutes organising the bits of paperwork that were essential for the first day back. As he slid the papers into the top layer of his intray, Brian thought about the year ahead. Steve was right, he thought. It’s definitely going to be an interesting year. Once he was satisfied that he’d done got enough preparation under his belt, Brian left to meet Steve, flicking the lights off and locking the door behind him.


End file.
